Communications terminal products include some chips producing relatively high heat, for example, a power amplifier (PA), and the chips producing relatively high heat generally need electromagnetic shielding and heat dissipation.
Power consumption of central processing units (CPUs) used by these products, for example, a set-top box and a gateway, is relatively great, and digital noise radiation is relatively great. Currently, a solution to heat dissipation and noise shielding mainly is a thermal pad is added above a CPU, a shielding case is further added above the thermal pad, a thermal pad is added above the shielding case, and a heat sink is added above the thermal pad. A total of five components are disposed in a superimposed manner. Though the solution can resolve a shielding problem, three layers of substances exist between a heat sink fin and the CPU. Consequently, heat dissipation effects are reduced. In some devices having a small size, heat dissipation cannot satisfy requirements, which does not facilitate a lightening and thinning design of a product.